The present invention relates to a compact, portable, lightweight, low power consuming, convenient, versatile and sterile laminar airflow device, useful in obtaining a workspace substantially devoid of airborne particulate contaminants. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining a working platform devoid of both biological and a-biological contaminants for tissue culture operations, watch and electronic device assembling, and initiation of aseptic cultures of micro-organisms from field samples xe2x80x98in situxe2x80x99.
In tissue culture and industries like the electronic industry, watch industry etc., the requirements for a clean area are near absolute and even a small leakage or mishandling can lead to disastrous results in the production line. Such is the essentiality of the clean area or clean benches that a substantial amount of money goes into the erection of these structures and the maintenance of the same. Maintaining these structures is also expensive, leading to an escalation in the ultimate cost of production.
UV cabinets, which are being used for this purpose, have the drawback of limited O2 supply. This leads to restricted use. Also, it may endanger the safety of the user if the sprayed alcohol/rectified spirit inside the chamber does not dry up. Further, these are quite bulky and unsuitable for portability and do not offer flexibility in their usage, e.g. in the electronic industry, as the materials need to be placed well before use.
The horizontal and vertical sterile laminar air flow systems which are also presently being used have the disadvantage of being heavy, bulky, and expensive in terms of cost and maintenance, making them unsuitable for low end applications, where sterile environment is not required intensively, and more often a high infrastructure cost is not warranted, such as micro-electronics works, cottage tissue culture practices, demonstration and teaching in schools; for field activities such as collection of biological samples like microbes and plants from far off places. Field applicability is further limited by the inevitable high power inputs required. At times, it becomes the limiting factor in dissemination of technologies at the grass root levels where these could be more suitable.
It is well known that the hills, because of congenial environmental conditions are very rich in biodiversity that needs to be conserved. Taking plant or microbe samples and bringing them to the base laboratory are always accompanied with dangers of cross contamination leading to spoilage of precious materials and time as well. Therefore, the suitability of a low power consuming, portable, sterile laminar airflow device is highly desirable.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a compact, lightweight, versatile and convenient sterile airflow device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable sterile laminar airflow cabinet with a working platform providing a sterile environment for carrying out aseptic operations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight, portable, compact, low power consuming sterile laminar air flow cabinet that can be conveniently used in far flung remote areas for xe2x80x98in situxe2x80x99 aseptic inoculation of biological samples such as plants and microbes for establishment of their cultures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sterile air flow device suitable for integration with other devices that may at times require a sterile environment, such as the workbench of an enlarging device, thus increasing the versatility of applications.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a low cost sterile laminar airflow cabinet for demonstration and teaching purposes.
One another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost sterile laminar airflow cabinet for promotion of plant tissue culture as a cottage industry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, versatile, convenient sterile air flow device, that is small in size, requires less space and can therefore, be used for desktop sterile air applications.
The present invention relates to a compact, portable, lightweight, low power consuming, convenient, versatile and sterile laminar airflow device, useful in obtaining a workspace substantially devoid of airborne particulate contaminants.
Accordingly, making reference to FIGS. I through III, the present invention provides a sterile laminar airflow device, useful in obtaining a workspace substantially devoid of airborne particulate contaminants, said device comprising a body (C) divided into an upper and lower chambers; the upper chamber housing one or more pre-filtration members (B), a motor (T) mounted with fan (S), one or more HEPA filters (U), which are mounted on a gasket (V); and the lower chamber provided with a front panel (M) and housing a removable platform (X) and a perforated plane (N).
In an embodiment of the present invention, the body is made up of materials selected from the group comprising of solid wood, laminated wood, stainless steel or any other metal sheets and a lightweight high-strength plastic.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the lightweight high-strength plastic is selected from the group comprising of Polycarbonate, fibre-glass and reinforced strengthened glass, acrylic polymethacrylate, polyester, polyethylene, polypropylene and polymethyl pentene (TPX).
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the body has provisions for housing the dust filter, fan and HEPA filters.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the length to width ratio of the laminar airflow device is in the range of 3 to 2.
In one more embodiments of the present invention, a twin turbo fan ensures continuous downward movement of sterile air.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the turbo fan is a heavy-duty axial fan.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the front panel is preferably of sliding type.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel has upward and downward restricted movement.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel can be held at any desired position.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the platform is made up of materials selected from the group comprising steel, wood, non-corrosive polyethylic material, non-corrosive polyplast material and non-corrosive metallic material.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the base of the lower chamber is perforated and with or without provision for removing the central part.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the central part of the perforated platform is made removable by a slit and groove mechanism, enabling integration of the device with other devices that may at times require a sterile environment.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the perforated plate is made up of a non-corrosive material selected from the group comprising metal, synthetic material and wood.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the HEPA-filter opening facing towards the lower chamber is covered with a plastic grill.
The present invention further provides a compact, portable, lightweight, low power consuming, convenient and versatile sterile laminar airflow device, useful in obtaining a workspace substantially devoid of airborne particulate contaminants, said device comprising a body (C) provided with mounts (O) and divided into upper and lower chambers; the upper chamber being provided with a removable panel (D) at the front for access to the internal components, housing a pre-filtration member (B) capable of retaining suspended particles in the air, a motor (T) with a twin turbo fan (S) compartmentalized by a partition (R) into a suction channel for pushing the air entrapped in the pre-filtration member (B) unidirectionally through the air tight exhaust channel and a HEPA filter (U), which is mounted on a leak-proof spongy rubber gasket (V), placed in the path of pressurized air, for further cleansing of the air of any biological or a biological airborne particulate contaminants so as to ensure a continuous flow of sterile air into the lower chamber and upon the removable solid platform (X)/perforated plane (N); switches with indicator lights (H) on a side surface for controlling the operations; a speed controller (E) for regulating fan or motor speed; a large centrally located handle (A) at the top for ease of carrying by a single hand; buckles (W) for attaching standard shoulder straps (not shown for purposes of simplicity); a lower chamber with an assembly for a UV tube (J) with germicidal properties; openable panels (L, P) on opposite sides by hinge joints (K) arranged along a rear vertical axis, and a lower front panel (M) with a height such that at a completely closed position it does not obstruct the removal of the front panel of the upper chamber; openable by sliding movement in a vertical plane along the vertical slot (Q) in the body, through a horizontal slot (Y) at the front above the lower chamber, facilitated by an appropriately placed handle (F) with provision for holding the whole panel at different heights, with the help of notches (G) along the side edges, which are obstructed by the ball, spring and screw system (I) fixed to the body wall; and fibrous mat packing provided in the horizontal slot (Y) to prevent free movement of air and dust particles.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the device is provided with a handle (A) as a carrying device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the device is provided with buckles (W) on the sides for attachment of shoulder straps.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the device is provided with an illumination device.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the illumination device is selected from the group comprising a tube, bulb and halogen lamp.
In more embodiment of the present invention, the front and side panels may be transparent or opaque.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the front and side panels are made up of unbreakable UV stabilized material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel is preferably of sliding type.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel has upward and downward restricted movement.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel can be held at any desired position.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel is held at different positions by a screw and spring mechanism.
In one more embodiment of the present invention, the device is provided with removable legs to have clearance above a table.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the device is provided with a UV source.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the UV source is a UV tube.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the UV tube is fixed at a position below the upper chamber.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a device (Z) for measuring air pressure is installed in the upper chamber.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the air pressure-measuring device (Z) monitors and includes means to regulate the inside pressure, and hence the airflow, through HEPA filters.
In one more embodiment of the present invention, the switches control the airflow and light intensities.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the control switch is selected from the group comprising an ON-OFF click type switch, sliding type switch, and dimmer type switch with rotary motion.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the device is provided with a platform with perforations.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the platform is made up of materials selected from the group comprising steel, wood, non-corrosive polyethylic material, non-corrosive polyplast material and non-corrosive metallic material.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the central part of the perforated platform is made removable by a slit and groove mechanism, enabling integration of the device with other devices that may at times require a sterile environment.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the base of the lower chamber is perforated and with or without provision for removing the central part.
In one more embodiment of the present invention, the pre-filter is covered with a perforated plate.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the perforated plate is made up of a non-corrosive material selected from the group comprising metal, synthetic material and wood.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the HEPA-filter opening towards the lower chamber is covered with a plastic grill.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the entire device can be carried in a lightweight box.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, the device can be operated by either an ordinary power supply or a battery.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the device can be used as workbench of an enlarging device.